


Foraging A Relationship With This Gift

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [27]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gifts, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: After everything that has happened, Prudence finds a gift of calla lilies on her bed.





	Foraging A Relationship With This Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlets prompt challenge: language of flowers to the prompt, _calla lilies (Overcoming difficulties, Magnificent and overwhelming beauty_.

Flowers, calla lilies to be more precise, in colors of dark purple and lavender tied together sat on her cot. What could they mean for her? Prudence wondered as she gently touched them looking for a sign of who could have placed them there.

They were lovely flowers so she wondered who would have been brave to give them to her. There was no note with a name attached them; from the simplicity of the presentation, she doubts that this gift was Scratch.

She could feel Dorcas' and Agatha's curiosity poking at hers through the bond they shared, magnifying hers. Prudence decided to ignore them as she worked out who else would want to give her flowers.

"Ah, I see you found my gift, dear Prudence."

Though surprised, Prudence turned around to find a smiling Sabrina sitting on the edge of a nearby bed. The beautiful, annoying witch who had finally signed the Book of the Beast.

"I have indeed, Spellman. Though I have to wonder about what your intentions are. You were consorting with young mortals that you called friends after all."

Sabrina grinned though Prudence was sure that she saw something fall slightly in her face at the barest mention of mortals. Interesting. Something for them to work on which made a thrill of delight flutter inside her at the thought.

"After everything that has happened, I realized that all I could want is here at the Academy. With you, Prudence, if you're open to that, consorting with a young witch that walked among mortals."

Gathering the gifted flowers up into her hands, Prudence stepped leisurely over to Sabrina and looked down at her calmly despite the racing feelings in her heart.

"You realize that Agatha and Dorcas will be part of us, Sabrina. They and I share a bond."

"That's fine, Pru. I don't mind them being part of what we make together." Sabrina smiled.

"Good."

Prudence didn't quite smile as she leaned to kiss Sabrina Spellman.


End file.
